Por la Corona
by karolay28
Summary: Para conseguir la corona del reino, hay tres príncipes, uno puede ser el rey, pero hay reglas, tienen que tener una esposa y tener un hijo varón para que pueda acceder a la corona y su esposa tiene que ser virgen cuando se case, Edward uno de los príncipes es frío y calculador y hará todo lo que tenga que hacer, para tener lo que quiere, ¿podrá lograrlo?.
1. Prólogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A S.M. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA. **

**Beteado por VHICA ****(groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO:**

Edward Cullen, es uno de los príncipes de la corona inglesa, tenía dos hermanos, obviamente ellos también son príncipes y solo uno de ellos podía convertirse en el rey; pero hay reglas que se imponen para llegar a serlo y él no cumple ninguna de ellas. La primera: estar casado por la iglesia; la segunda: su esposa debe llegar virgen al altar; la última y más importante: tener un hijo pero hombre, sino no servía. Y él hará todo para poder tener la corona.

Isabella Swan, en una pobre chica que está pasando por una dura situación económica, su padre ha fallecido y su madre es una drogadicta, ella es la única que trae el dinero a su casa, tiene que alimentar a su madre y a ella misma, la han corrido de su trabajo y no sabe qué hacer, y por jugadas del destino, él la "ayudará" con la condición que se case con él, ella podrá aceptar al chico de mirada fría y oscura, o tal vez pasen sucesos en su vida que la cambiarán por completo.

* * *

**Estoy poniendo la historia como nueva, lean si, :)**


	2. Mi vida y mis planes

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A S.M. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

**Beteado por VHICA ****(groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

MI VIDA Y MIS PLANES

Edward PVO

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, el nombre de mi familia es muy conocido. ¿Por qué? Somos la familia real de Inglaterra. Mis padres son los reyes, Esme y Carlisle Cullen; tenían un amor envidiable y siempre nos inculcaron a mis hermanos y a mí que debíamos encontrar el amor de nuestras vidas. Puras bobadas, yo no creía en esa porquería, tal vez los demás podían ser ilusos pero para mí no existía, jamás me enamoraría, yo sería práctico.

Tengo dos hermanos: Emmett y Jasper. Emmett es el mayor de los tres, tiene 28 años; yo soy el siguiente, tengo 26; mi hermano Jasper es el menor, tiene 25 años. Ellos creen en el amor, pero yo no y no me voy a quedar sentado esperando como uno de mis hermanos se convierte en rey por esa estúpida ley. Yo tengo mis planes: Seré rey a como dé lugar y haré lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo.

No es que me lleve mal con mis hermanos, pero yo quiero y ambiciono ser el rey de Inglaterra; soy el ideal para ser el sucesor de mi padre, él es una persona muy buena, demasiado diría yo y pienso que mi país necesita un rey con nuevas ideas, que no tuviera compasión con los que los traicionan, sería un rey respetado y temido.

Mi hermano Jasper tenía una novia, se llama Alice y es con la que se iba a casar, se habían comprometido hace unas noches y el matrimonio sería dentro de un año; según ella, preparar una boda es muy difícil. Eso convenía a mis planes, para ese entonces yo ya debería estar casado y mi esposa embarazada.

Y Emmett, bueno, ya no me preocupaba por él, me contó que se había enamorado de una mujer divorciada, así que la ley no lo dejaría ser el rey. Aunque no le importaba; como dije él creía en el amor y estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ser rey con tal de estar con la mujer que decía amar.

Ya tenía mis planes bien elaborados: Primero conseguiría a una mujer que se casara conmigo, sabía que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, pero las mujeres no eran de confianza. Mi plan era encontrar a una que estuviera tan desesperada por algo, que no se pudiera negar a lo que le pidiera con la condición de que cumpla todas mis demandas sin preguntar nada. A cambio le daría lo que necesitaba. Ahora tenía que encontrar a una chica, si no estaría perdido.

Ahora quedaba un pequeño detalle pero el más importante ¿Quién será la mujer elegida para ser mi esposa?

Mis tíos Elizabeth y Edward Cullen, hermanos de mi padre, eran de mi entera confianza, solo ellos podían cumplir con esa importantísima labor, me ayudarían a buscar a la chica que sería la elegida para ser mi esposa y futura reina, ese sería un plus que ella obtendría al casarse conmigo, además de que yo era atractivo y muy rico; la mujer elegida debería sentirse honrada. Afortunadamente, mis tíos ya habían encontrado a la candidata ideal. Ya sabía quién iba a ser mi esposa: Isabella Swan. Ya la había mandado a investigar, toda su vida la sabía casi de memoria, la de su familia, enfermedades, estudios, amigos, todo; también había miles de fotos de ella, tomadas en diferentes lugares y personas, lo sabía todo de ella, era una chica un poco guapa aunque para mí eso es insignificante, yo solo la quería para que cumpliera todas mis demandas y ya sabía cómo lo iba a lograr.

Su padre Charlie Swan, había sido un amigo de mis tíos, vivía en Forks, un pueblo muy pequeño situado en Washington, EEUU; se había suicidado por la situación económica, tenía muchas deudas. Mis tíos lo quisieron ayudar pero él se negó, su orgullo no se lo permitió, prefirió quitarse la vida y dejar a su familia desamparada y con todos los problemas encima, para ser más específicos se los dejó a su hija. Ellos también quisieron ayudar a Isabella pero ella era igual de obstinada que su padre. Isabella tenía 17 años, su madre la "criaba". Ella era drogadicta y libertina; gastaba más de lo que su marido podía pagar, no le importaba nada más que cumplir sus caprichos, ni siquiera le importó la muerte de Charlie. Renée se iba por días y dejaba sola a Isabella, no le preocupaba que su hija tuviera para comer o que a esta edad debería estar en el instituto. La adolescente no iba porque trabajaba en la biblioteca todo el día y lo que pagan ahí no alcanzaba para nada y por ser menor de edad no podía laborar en un lugar donde ganara bien, el poco dinero que obtenía no alcanzaba, además de que su madre se lo quitaba para poder comprar su vicio, apenas podía rescatar algo para medio comer y también estaban los acreedores de su padre que exigían el pago de la deuda, a ellos no les importaba que Charlie Swan estuviera muerto, ni que ya habían embargado su negocio, estaban a punto de quitarles también la casa que era lo único que les quedaba y todo recaía en Isabella.

Bueno, todo eso me favorecía, porque ella estaba desesperada y por lo tanto era vulnerable y débil, iba a ser fácil que ella aceptara mi proposición, no creo que se negara además de que no tenía opción, no le dejaría opción. De hecho, ya había realizado algunas jugadas que la forzarían a aceptar. Y se solucionarían todos sus problemas. Además cualquier mujer mataría por estar en su lugar de ser la próxima reina. ¿Quién no querría?

No creo que ella sea la excepción.

* * *

Un cap subido yupi, gracias Vhica por betearlo, ya está el cap.

Agradezco alas que siguen conmigo enviándome su comentario, me emociona leerlo, gracias a todas por comentar, ;)


End file.
